


Fun On The Train

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Chikan, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Previously, Asuka hadn't associated train rides with anything but a bit of boredom as she waited. That's changing now, as she and Rei meet some a whole car full of very interested, very lustful older women.





	Fun On The Train

**Fun on The Train**

  
“H-hey!” Asuka shrieked, batting at a manicured hand as it tried to touch her breast. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Both Asuka and Ayanami were on the woman-only train car. The car that had been instituted to help with molesters. And they were both getting molested.  
  
Although, to be fair, Asuka couldn’t see any men on the train car. It was completely women. Women touching her. Women _groping_ her. And women were doing the same to Ayanami, who stood just a meter down from Asuka, one hand raised and clutching the handhold swinging back and forth from the ceiling of the car.  
  
Asuka glared at Ayanami. The blue-hired girl was under attack from just as many perverts as Asuka was, but she wasn’t doing a _thing_ to defend herself. She was just standing still, even as hands went to her breasts or dived underneath her skirt.  
  
“And what about you, Miss High and Mighty?” Asuka bit out, staring at Ayanami as the red-eyed girl calmly stared back. “Are you going to help me or not?”  
  
“There is no point in struggling,” Ayanami said softly, even as her shirt was pulled up over her breasts, exposing a pale-blue bra. “There is nothing we can do except enjoy the sensations until they stop.”  
  
Asuka’s eyebrow twitched as she stared. Not even feeling someone rubbing at her pussy through her skirt was enough to make Asuka change who she was feeling pissed at.  
  
“You _knew_ this was going to happen!” Asuka said, pointing a finger at Ayanami and almost clocking one of the female molesters in the face. “You told me that you liked taking this train!”  
  
“Yes,” Ayanami said, her voice calm. “I do. And you will like it, too.”  
  
“I thought you meant that the seats were comfy!” Asuka tried to say. And even if the last few of her words were mangled by a middle-aged businesswoman kissing her, Asuka still said them. She might have been the only one to understand what she was trying to say but why would something like _that_ stop Asuka?  
  
“Hey!” Asuka snapped, pulling away from the woman and licking her lips, tasting the purple lipstick smeared on them. “I don’t swing that wayyyyyyoooohhh!”  
  
Asuka’s eyes crossed and she stood up on her toes as someone behind her rubbed _very_ firmly against her pussy, their fingers finding and circling her clit. A tremor ran through Asuka’s entire body, and she tried to turn around to see who had touched her. But it was no use. She was surrounded on every side by women, and she could see that Ayanami was in the exact same situation, encircled, barely even visible even with her blue hair.  
  
There were girls the same age as Ayanami and Asuka in the car, touching their breasts. And there were women old enough to be their mothers tugging at their clothing. And there were women of every age in between, running their hands all over the pilots bodies.  
  
Asuka tried to shove the women away as they started to pull at her shirt and ran their hands around her hips, looking for the fastening on her skirt. But there were even women holding onto her arms as well. She couldn’t do anything but stay caught right here in the middle of a horde of horny women as they touched her.  
  
And as they stripped her. Asuka squealed as her shirt was lifted off of her, revealing her breasts encased in a red bra. And then her skirt followed, revealing that she was wearing a matching set of underwear.  
  
“H-how do you think you’ll get away with this?” Asuka squealed, as a lustful light appeared in the women’s faces as they stared at her breasts. “I’ll tell the police about _all_ of you when-.”  
  
“Don’t worry, miss,” one of the women said. Asuka refocused a bit, and realized the women was a cop, with the white helmet and everything. “I can assure you, there’s no crime happening here.”  
  
Asuka’s felt her eyelid twitch, batting up and down in front of one blue eye. Then she was distracted once more as someone started to play with her breasts. Several someones, in face. They seemed _really_ fascinated by her boobs. As well they should be, obviously, because Asuka had _excellent_ breasts, whose size and perfection was noticeable even in Germany, let alone in Japan.  
  
And the women were showing more skill and technique than Asuka would have expected them too. A _lot_ more. Well, they were women, they should know what felt good.  
  
Not that Asuka was feeling good, of course! Who _could_ feel good when she was being treated like this? The warmth flowing through Asuka’s body was entirely-justified anger, without a doubt.  
  
Asuka caught a glimpse of Ayanami. The First Child was actually down on her knees, even more naked than Asuka was. As Asuka watched, Ayanami’s bra was pulled off of her, letting her own, inferior breasts hang free and bob up and down a bit. Asuka was _sure_ she saw a stiff nipple.  
  
“Wow, you’re this wet already?” One of the women asked as she rubbed against Asuka’s crotch, straight through her panties. “It normally takes me at least ten minutes to get this wet.”  
  
“I’m not turned on!” Asuka shouted, glaring at the woman. “It’s just-“ Asuka couldn’t think of anything that would work as an explanation she wanted to give. Instead, she turned her fierce glare towards a woman in a nurses uniform who was trying to find Asuka’s nipples through her bra. “You’re all perverts!”  
  
“Perverts who know how to show you a good time,” the nurse responded instantly. “There we go.” Asuka moaned as her left nipple was pinched and moved around a bit.  
  
Asuka squirmed around, which was a _whole_ lot more than Ayanami was doing. The First Child was just obediently going along with whatever she was told to do. She was even letting someone press their face against her pussy. Didn’t she have any pride at all?  
  
“What- hey!” Asuka barked as she was forced to her knees, her skin scraping against the plastic flooring. She glared up at the aroused women staring down at her, as they licked their lips and reached down to stroke her hair. “What is wrong with you people?”  
  
Asuka blinked as her face was pressed up against a wet, hairy pussy. There was a smell wafting off of it, one that made something inside of Asuka feel all hot and funny. She blinked, and tried to pull away. But there was a hand on top of her head pressing Asuka forward. Before she could try anything else, she ended up with her face firmly pressed against a woman’s pussy. A woman twice her age at _least_.  
  
“Oh, that feels so nice,” the woman above her said. “Do a good job for me, okay?” Her hips twitched, and the arousal leaking out from her was rubbed against Asuka’s face. “Your friend really knows how to treat a woman right.”  
  
Asuka’s face twitched. She was torn between two impulses. She didn’t want to eat this woman out because she was _straight_, thank you very much. She had proved that with Misato back in Germany, a couple times over. On the other hand, Ayanami being better at something than her? No, no way, that just couldn’t stand!  
  
“And hurry up,” another voice added. “I want to see how good you are at this, so Kimmy can’t hog you all to herself.”  
  
Asuka opened her mouth to give her opinion on that. And at the same moment, Kimmy started to rub against Asuka’s face again. Asuka’s eyes widened as she felt the older woman’s arousal getting coated on her tongue. On reflex, she swallowed, feeling the slimy, sort-of sweet fluid running down her throat into her stomach.  
  
Asuka realized she had better lick. More because of her pride than any other reason. She was here, and so was Ayanami, and it wasn’t as if Asuka was going to let Ayanami beat her at anything. Today, it would be who could better serve a bunch of perverted, molesting lesbians. Tomorrow, it would be who could defeat the next Angel!  
  
Although Asuka was, of course, straight, she still knew how to lick and suck at another woman’s pussy. Because, well, she didn’t need to explain how she knew about that kind of thing. She just had the skills needed and that was what was important, wasn’t it?  
  
Asuka pressed her tongue against the woman’s pussy and swirled it around. She stayed on the outside of the pussy, tending to the fat lower lips and the stiff clit. And the woman _did_ sound like she enjoyed what Asuka was doing to her. So Asuka kept on going.  
  
Even though she was feeling her bra getting unhooked, and her panties tugged off of her body. Asuka shivered, wondering just how _many_ women were looking at her, admittedly, wonderful and flawless body. And how many of them were planning on _using_ that body to satisfy their depraved urges.  
  
“Oh yes,” the woman above her moaned, pressing her crotch against Asuka’s face, “just like that, you skilled slut.” She patted Asuka’s head, right between her headset clips. “Keep it up.”  
  
The woman’s voice was choked and reedy. And given how much arousal was spilling out from her lips, Asuka knew what _that_ meant. The other woman was going to cum. And soon. And Asuka was going to be at Ground Zero.  
  
But there was nothing for it. Asuka just had to keep on licking and sucking and moving her tongue in a tight spiral to make sure that the other woman came as quickly as possible. Even if there were plenty of other perverts waiting for their turn to use Asuka.  
  
“Oh yes, oh yes, yes, yes,” the woman gasped as Asuka pressed against her clit with the tip of her tongue, “right there, right oh God YES!”  
  
Asuka flinched a bit at just how _loud_ the older woman was. She was very loud indeed, and her orgasm was even more pronounced. Asuka blinked as her face was suddenly covered in quim, the fluid dripping down her features. But Asuka still found room for a bit of pride. That woman had been loud while cumming. Asuka was loud when cumming. Misato was loud when she was cumming. Obviously all women were loud. And Asuka hadn’t heard _anything_ like that from where Ayanami was, obviously doing a substandard job of attending to the perverted needs of these perverted… perverts.  
  
“Oh man,” the woman said, slumping away from Asuka and ruffling her hair. “You’re going to fit _right_ in here, Red.” She looked around. “Who’s next?”  
  
“I’ll have a go,” someone said in an obviously deep, faked voice.  
  
Asuka looked up at a female figure. The woman couldn’t have looked more suspicious if she had tried, with sunglasses and a paper mask over her face. And she was even wearing a fedora with a few strands of bleached blonde hair sticking out from underneath it and a trench coat. Asuka’s face twitched as she stared at the woman. She was almost a parody of a pervert. And why would she bother to hide her identity when it was obvious that the only person on the train who cared was Asuka?  
  
Asuka wasn’t given any more time to ponder that question. The woman pulled open her trench coat, revealing some black lingerie. It looked nice on her, though Asuka would have preferred panties that actually covered her crotch instead of just framing it.  
  
Asuka was given an up close and personal chance to examine those panties as she was pushed forward, her face getting pressed against the woman’s pussy. Asuka squeaked, once more feeling arousal getting spread across her face by a stranger. She looked up, but couldn’t see anything but the brim of the hat past the woman’s breasts.  
  
Asuka started to lick again. And as she did so, she felt hands on her body. And it wasn’t just the random groping of before. Someone was trying to twist her body around. Asuka tried to twist her head to look, but the woman using her mouth grabbed the sensor modules on her head and kept her in place.  
  
Asuka couldn’t do anything but feel another woman pressing against her. Pressing against her pussy. And using something hot and wet and oh _gott_ she was tribbed, wasn’t she? Another woman was rubbing her pussy against Asuka’s.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah!”  
  
That was the loudest Asuka had _ever_ heard the First Child be. And even with Asuka being distracted as she was attacked on both ends, she still knew that it meant that Ayanami was orgasming. And that her mouth was free enough to let her vocalize. Asuka grumbled to herself as she licked the woman’s pussy, running her tongue back and forth. No way was something like that going to happen to _her_.  
  
Because who would want something like an _orgasm_? Asuka shifted around as she felt her clit get lightly rubbed at by whoever it was that was pressing against her.  
  
“Enjoying her, Doctor?” A voice asked.  
  
“Yeah,” the woman said again in the same deep, obviously faked voice. “She’s really good.”  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes. Of _course_ she was good. How could Asuka Souryuu _not_ be good at something? Even if it was getting used by some perverted lesbian molesters. She was going to keep on licking and sucking and she was going to make _certain_ that everyone on the train knew just how good she was at eating other women out!  
  
Wait, maybe Asuka needed to think that over a bit more.  
  
Asuka didn’t get the chance. Not with how she was still getting groped and tribbed, the women driving Asuka to higher and higher heights of passion as they touched her all over. Asuka realized that she was going to cum soon. She was going to cum from getting molested.  
  
At least she had cum _after_ Ayanami did. That was something to take pride in, obviously. And if anyone couldn’t see why that was worth feeling proud over, then there was just nothing Asuka could do to help them see clearly.  
  
Asuka moaned, eating out the strange woman as she felt her orgasm rising inside of her. It wasn’t going to be the best orgasm Asuka had ever had, but she still _knew_ it was going to be a good one. And then, after she came… Asuka realized that she would still be expected to keep on eating out and tending to all of these women. And that they were going to keep on making her feel good as well.  
  
Asuka swallowed, the thought of just what she and Ayanami were in for. Although she was sure that Ayanami already knew _exactly_ what was going to happen to the both of them. Asuka would have to get her revenge for that, somehow, sometime.  
  
But for right now, all Asuka could do was keep on feeling herself getting used. And feeling how good it felt _to_ get used. She shivered, bucking and writhing, feeling her pussy rubbing against the _other_ pussy she was pressed up against.  
  
Asuka was going to cum any second now. And she knew that was only going to be the first time she came on this train car. There were still plenty of other women, and who could ever get tired of touching Asuka’s body?  
  
Asuka hoped that at least she wouldn’t miss her stop.

*******

Asuka was completely and utterly naked. She didn’t even have a single sock on her foot anymore. And she was _way_ too tired to do anything about it. Asuka wasn’t up for anything more than laying on her back on the train floor and staring up at the ceiling. She couldn’t even muster the enthusiasm for closing her legs and not flashing the entire car with her flushed, spread pussy.  
  
Ayanami was in the exact same state. Completely naked and worn out from getting molested and used, over and over again. She was slumped against a row of seats, her legs spread a bit more widely than Asuka’s. Asuka could see traces of arousal still smeared across Ayanami’s face.  
  
How long had it been? Asuka had _no_ idea. She didn’t know where the two of them were, or who all had used them, and she _certainly_ didn’t know how many times she had cum. She just knew that it was a _lot_.  
  
It was kind of weird, how those women had been almost as focused on giving Asuka and Ayanami orgasms of their own as they had been on getting the two pilots to make them cum as well. Asuka had never cum so hard, or so often.  
  
“Hey,” Asuka croaked, twitching her head to look at Ayanami. “Wonder Girl.”  
  
Ayanami slowly turned her head to look at Asuka. She didn’t say anything, as if _that_ was a surprise.  
  
“You know what stop we’re at?” Asuka certainly wasn’t up for looking up far enough to see through the windows and guess where in Tokyo-3 they were.  
  
“This is the train maintenance depot,” Ayanami said. “One of the workers will take me home after she is done.” Ayanami paused for a second. “She will likely take you home as well.” Asuka’s head slumped back to the floor. “She will likely require you to preform sexual acts on her as well.”  
  
Oh of _course_ she would. Why would anyone _not_ ask for sex in exchange for doing the right thing? Asuka tried to muster the energy to get angry over that, but all she could _really_ manage was wondering if she and Ayanami would be working together to please this tech, or if it would be first one and then the other. Somehow, they had never once managed to get together while the crowd was using them. And Asuka looked forward to showing Ayanami who the better… okay, maybe Asuka wasn’t looking forward to something so lewd.  
  
Asuka wasn’t quite sure if she was going to be taking this train in the future.


End file.
